1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting mechanisms, and particularly, to a mounting mechanism which can facilitate attachment of a storage device to a chassis of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives and digital video disc (DVD) drives, are typically secured in computer chassis with screws. Operating threaded fastening elements involving such devices is complicated and time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting mechanism to overcome the associated limitations.